


it's more courageous to overcome

by UnakiteAnon



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Im tired, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mattie Wheeler, extremely poor punctuation, mattie and farrah are FRIENDS let me have this, no beta we die like half the people at that sleepover, no caps, yes it's a song lyric title that doesn't make sense but shhhh i can't title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnakiteAnon/pseuds/UnakiteAnon
Summary: her day was going pretty good, all things considered, then suddenly her body felt heavy and her name didn't feel like her own anymore and everything was too loud and too bright and-"mattie? you in here?"aka it's 2am and im feeling ✨spicy✨ so mattie projection moments
Relationships: Farrah & Mattie (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	it's more courageous to overcome

mattie was spiraling

one minute she was in class, the next she was on the floor of a stall in the girls bathroom

this was the girls bathroom, right?

not like it matters, it wouldn't feel like she belonged there either way

her day was going pretty good, all things considered, then suddenly her body felt heavy and her name didn't feel like her own anymore and everything was too loud and too bright and-  


"mattie? you in here?"

farrah.

she knew farrah.

it took a second to register that the other was looking for a response before calling out a weak "yeah"  
she heard footsteps getting closer and a pair of shoes peeked through the bottom of the stall

"are you doing okay? you sorta bolted and the team got really worried"  
"yeah, yeah i'm fine" she lied through her teeth, trying to convince herself more than anyone

a beat.

"you… wanna talk about it?"  
she did, oh how she did but how could she put into words a feeling she didn't even know? the deep sensation that something was *wrong* in a way she couldn't describe even if she tried

"i just… don't feel like i'm myself, y'know"

a small hum came from the other, not dismissive or patronizing, but understanding

"i'm fine being me, i love being able to be me around you guys but lately everything feels.. wrong" she paused, hearing farrah sit down and lean on the other side of the door

"farrah?"  
"yeah?"

"would you still be my friend if i like… wasn't a girl? but i also don't feel like a boy? i just.. i don't want to be either, i want to feel like myself again"

she (she?) only registered the tears streaming down her face when she felt farrah's hand rest on top of hers through the bottom of the stall door

"mads, mads, i care about you so much, and so does the rest of the team, of course it's okay for you to be neither; thank you for trusting me enough to tell me"

they sat there in comfortable silence for who knows how long, before mattie worked up the composure to push open the door

"can i hug you mads?"

before farrah could even finish the sentence she felt arms around her and mattie's face buried in her shoulder, still damp from tears

"could you maybe use they/them for me? i saw it on the internet and i think that's more… me" 

farrah hugged back, rocking a bit as they stood.

"this is my friend mattie," she started "they're a super cool cheerleader, they should *really* get back to class, and they're the bravest person i know"

mattie smiled and gave a laugh, broken and teary, but filled with joy nonetheless 

maybe they felt like themself after all


End file.
